Episode Six Grimm
This is the sixth episode of season one, and the sixth episode in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Five Next Episode: Episode Seven Plot Shawn and Lilia arrive at the Academy and see they damage done, they try to call Steven but can't get through. The team runs through a sewer once more, Dee Dee and James start to complain about the smell and Gertrude tells them Old Lace can smell forest nearby and they follow him, Nicco still passed out on his back. James turns into a full bat and flies ahead of them. Alex, Gertrude and Dee Dee follow behind Old Lace. Marie, Morgan and Nox arrive just on the coast of Nassau Island, they can't track the team anymore, probably because of a spell. Morgan is impatient and pissed off, she attacks Nox and they fight briefly until Marie uses a spell to put them both asleep, then frowns. She changes the spell to find the strongest magic around and smiles. Alex, Dee Dee, Gertrude, Nicco on the back of Old Lace and James arrive at a bright light in a small river valley. They notice a woman inside the ball of magic and know it is Nicco's great-Grandmother. Nicco wakes up and is recharged full of magic just by being in the presence of the cocoon. Nicco calls out to her and the cocoon breaks and she appears in front of them and they all go flying backwards and hit the ground. They stand up to see WitchBreaker in front of them, she looks at Nicco. She says they are in danger, and Nicco explains Marie, Morgan and Nox are on the way the kill them. WitchBreaker tells them she hates Marie, who has tried to steal their family magic for a long time. WitchBreaker tells them to hide and they scatter as the three witches appear. Witchbreaker smiles at them as they are scared, accept Marie who smiles back. WitchBreaker throws a massive beam of energy at the three of them, it hits Morgan and kills her, Nox jumps out of the way and Marie uses her magic to absorb the beam and become stronger. Marie shoots back and hurts WitchBreaker, Marie then begins to drain her. Alex jumps on Old Lace's back and pulls out a blade, he comes up behind Marie and Stabs her, killing her. Nox stands up and throws an electric ball at Alex and Old Lace, hurting them badly. Dee Dee mimics Alex's healing to heal Old Lace. Nicco gives Gertrude her staff and the two girls shoots magic energy balls at Nox but she dodges them and runs away. James turns into a bat and flies after her. Alex and Old Lace recover as Nicco stands beside WitchBreaker, Gertrude hugs Old Lace and Dee Dee collapses from using her power. Suddenly. WitchBreaker stands up and her eyes are all black. She tells them all she is now going to take all their powers and give them to the Upward Path. She starts to do so, Dee Dee, Old Lace, Alex, Gertrude and Nicco all fall over in pain. James sees Nox enter and hide out and heads back, he arrives to see what WitchBreaker is doing and uses a sonic blast to knock her down. He then returns to human form and helps up Nicco, the rest stand up and are ready to fight. Steven comes into the Academy, to see Shawn and Lilia Deerborn dead, bitten by a Vampire, he teleports their bodies into graves as Carolina and Austin watch. Starring Steven Strange Carolina Dean Nicco Minor James Santini Deliliah Deerborn Austin Garde Alex Wilder Gertrude Yorkes Morgan Le Fay Marie Laveau Nox Old Lace Lilia Deerborn Shawn Deerborn WitchBreaker Category:Episodes Category:Season One Runaways